The battle of life
by btcool
Summary: Sherlock is bored! John has gone to see his sister Harriet and there are no new cases. So he decides to go for a little walk, and ends up down a ally way with a man trying to sell him drugs... dodgy drugs! What happens to Sherlock when he is left battling for his life? Does he survive or does the consulting detective die?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sherlock's POV

I sat down on the little sofa that sat in the middle of house living room. I slumped down into the cushions, curving my back and pulling my knees up to my chest, hugging my legs. I had gone through many different types of positions on the chair in an attempt to get comfy, but this one seemed to be the most relaxing. So I sat there like that for a few seconds before changing again. I was so bored!

I ran my hand throw my thick, curly brown hair and sighing deeply, the boredom was starting to take control, sending me insane. Most cases had run dry, ending in something so stupid that I couldn't allow my intelligence to be wasted on them anymore. Well either that or the endless moaning of people entering my house crying about lovers cheating on them, which in all honest opinion I didn't care about. If they didn't trust them why was they with them? See these stupid questions where starting to fill my head and well they really need to be deleted!

Groaning loudly I dragged myself out of my chair and made my way slowly to the kitchen. I hadn't eaten in 2 days and well my figure was starting get skinnier and skinner, even the press had picked up on it. DELETE SHERLOCK! This had been happening a lot recently. Stuff I didn't care about consuming my brain, begging for attention. Normally I ignored it or deleted it, but now that I had nothing else to think about, it was the only thing I could think about. And well it was rather annoying. The skinny thing in the paper even made me start to feel a little self conscious. A feeling I didn't know I was capable of experiencing. And well here I was nibbling on a sandwich that tasted like shit, yet I was determined to finish it completely in a desperate act to gain some weight.

I chewed it slowly, swallowing hard and shaking slightly at the after taste, which for some reason stayed in my mouth. I hated cheese! Why did I make a cheese sandwich? I couldn't even be bothered answering my own question, the taste that hung in my mouth was to over powering for me to question anything at this moment in time. I wasn't that long till I had finished to sandwich from hell and quickly grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down quickly. That helped a little I suppose.

Eating done. Now what else could I distract my brain with? I could play chess with myself again? No it's boring not having an opponent to vs. Something else Sherlock! How to ordinary people entertain themselves it must be so boring for them. I had asked that question may times in the past week, I mean I could ask John but in all fairness his life hasn't been as boring as you would expect for an ordinary person. I mean he has me doesn't he!

My eyes glared across the room running over the sofa, the TV, my harpoon and then my window. The frost from outside had left a spiral pattern to form across the glass of my window and the small gushes of wind at the other side of the wall was hitting hard against the window, causing small bangs every now and then. Maybe I should take a walk? I sighed at the fact I was being ordinary, but if I had to stare at these wall any longer I would start shooting them... again.

I ran into the living room grabbing my jacket that laid on the arm of my chair, and putting it on as quickly as I could. I turned up the collar on my jacket and wandered over to where my shoes where putting them on and making my way to the door. I grabbed the door knob turning it slowly, and pushing the door gently so it flung open suddenly, making me jump a little. Running down the stairs of my flat I finally made it to the front door, and pushed it open allowing the cool air to flood the house.

Sprinkles of snow settled on the ground outside like a white blanket filling the street. Footsteps ruined most of the clear white snow, but I wasn't that bothered there was a little bit darkness in every beautiful thing. I wrapped my coat around me in a desperate attempted to keep myself warm, but the coldness still hit me sending shivers down my spine. Maybe coming for a walk wasn't the best idea. Oh well you're out now Sherlock, might as well explore the area you live instead of running past it all.

I headed down the street walking past some of the ordinary people. A young woman with her arm wrapped round a tall man with short, spiky hair walked past me, and I couldn't help myself. Woman young mid twenties name begins with B, the necklace around her neck. Small tan no dots just been away on holiday, not with them man though no he is pale, white nearly! No she has been with someone else another man maybe her hand his placed on the man's back, she isn't comfortable to touch him this is her safe bet. Her skin tone is however is slightly lighter around the neck, foundation maybe? Hiding something, am guessing a love bite! Sooo she is cheating. They both walked off before I could deduct anything else.

My feet started to lead my off to a small ally way. I gulped softly trying to see but it was too dark to make anything out. I frowned I hated that. Suddenly footsteps began to draw closer towards me, I spun round on the heel of my foot to see an short man with short choppy brown hair staring me in the face. He scowled at me trying to push past, I shoved him back wards ready to question him. He was a drug dealer. That wasn't hard to suspect, the rundown appearance of his face with dark circles hiding under his eyes, but smart clothes so he gets a fair share of money, his hand dug deeply in his pockets as if he is holding something. And the smell of weed was also a massive give away!

"What do you want?" He grunted shoving his hands further in his pockets. Wait what did I want? I had no reason to stop him, I just did. I thought for a second but was soon cut short of thinking when he sprung another question on me.

"Are you looking for you know" he pulled out some tablets from his pocket, keeping them at the side of him and looking at me waiting anxiously for a response. I looked down at the tablets and thought for a second.

No! You don't Sherlock!

John would kill you! But he's away visiting his brother harry.

Mycroft would kill you! Since when have you cared what Mycroft thought?

Molly would kill you! What she doesn't know can't hurt her.

You would be taken off your cases! There's is not cases to do.

It was so boring recently I needed something to distract myself, something powerful that gave me a good kick! It always worked before made me relax more feel better about myself, maybe just once wouldn't hurt, would it? What if they all found out? The few friends you have may not be your friends anymore. But how would they find out? They wouldn't! Would they?

It was too late I took the drugs off the man and shoved them into my coat pocket giving him money in return. A dirty smirk ran across his face as he thanked me and walked off down into the ally way allowing the dark to swallowing him whole.

What have you done Sherlock!?


	2. Arguments with myself!

I like to think Sherlock also has a human side as well that he argues with then John isn't there for him to moan at so yeah..

Chapter 2

Sherlocks POV

I wrapped my coat round me, looking round the deserted ally checking if anyone was behind me. For some reason I feared john was there peering over my shoulder after witnessing what had just happened and shaking his head in disapproval, and potentially ready to hit me. There it was the guilt, human emotion are so annoying I wish they would just disappear! I even felt bad the other day for telling Mycroft to shut up! I shook the feeling off quickly, and pulled the drugs from out of my pocket.

I spent a moment looking at them deciding where I as going to go through with it and take the drugs or not, I just ended up arguing with myself on the debate which didn't really end up helping either side honestly. The boring human me and the strange brilliant me.

**Bored you should!**

_If you get taken off the cases you will be more bored! _

**But I am bored NOW! **

_And drugs are the answer? _

**It helped before! **

_Mycroft wouldn't leave you alone 3 months before and tried to get you to go to rehab. _

**It's only once Mycroft won't know.**

_What if he finds out? _

**we will... erm **

_What? _

**Hit him! **

_Great plan were one of the smartest men Britain and you're going to hit him! _

**I'm stronger than him. **

_How about John? _

**John will forgive me.**

_How do you know?_

**I faked my own death and made him belief I was dead for 2 years he forgave me for that!**

_Yes but and some point he is going to get sick of forgiving you Sherlock._

**Yeah and? **

_He's going to give up on you. _

**No he won't!**

_Yes he will! _

**Bet he won't!**

_SHERLOCK! What about Mrs Hudson?_

**What about her?**

_How will she feel? _

**Didn't she use to smoke marijuana?**

_Yes but if she was back around drugs again it might upset her. _

**I doubt that it would be like a blast from the past for her. **

_Right how about Molly. _

**She would be upset. **

_See this is why you shouldn't! Think of Molly! _

**But Molly doesn't stay mad at me though I don't know why. **

_She fancies us. _

**What?! **

_Stop acting like we don't know we knew the moment we saw her. _

**This might put her off me; I don't like her in that way! There for it would be fine because it would save a heart break yeah?! **

_We really don't get girls do we...? _

**I think we do! **

_No we really don't! _

**Okay then... where still bored. **

_Then why don't we play cludo or watch some TV just not this. _

**No there all stupid on Eastenders I mean it is clearly obvious that Kat kill alfie not Stacey!**

_Kat wasn't back in it then... _

**Wasn't she?! **

_No... _

**Oh right. **

This argument was getting nowhere!


	3. What happens without oxygen?

Chapter 3

Guys this one is going to have more writing in it I just wanted to show Sherlock's debate between the only friends he has and drugs in the last one.

Sherlock's POV

Without thinking I shoved the pills into my mouth and swallowed hard. The tablets made their way down my throat making me shudder a little bit, as the pills felt as though they had got lodged in my throat. I hated taking tablets, but as I started to grow older the revolting taste that hung on my tongue started to disappear. And I was glad to see it go. My body tried to resist the pills fighting them off as hard as it could.

I groaned rolling my eyes a little, come on give me a kick!

It eventually came making me collapse on the floor of the ally way and sighing softly to myself. I felt the blood pumping through my veins, fast and fast allowing my adrenaline to kick in and giving me the hit that I needed! I laid back closing my eyes shut and sitting there for a few minutes.

I liked to think about the crimes I had solved oh those juicy murders and delicious suicides, I smiled at the thought of them like some sort of sick crazy man. I wasn't, they were just the only things that kept my life interesting.

I then remembered to open my eyes and pushed myself up against the wall, in a effort to get up. I just about managed it dusting myself down and allowing the mud to fall of my jacket. My hands suddenly started to tingle as if I had pins and needles in them, I quickly ignored it and started walking on downwards trying to reach the end of this dark gloomy ally way.

I really loved John! He was the first friend I ever had! And well I loved him for that, he is my best friend and always will be! These thoughts just kept flooding my brain on how I loved him just for being there for me as a friend. I mean I couldn't put up with me; I just managed to have an argument with myself, so how does he cope with me? Well however he does it I love him for that, I really really do!

My head joined in with my hands in the tingling game making me wince every two seconds and even slapping myself at one point. Why wouldn't the tingling just piss off seriously?

I finally made my way onto the street glaring round at the bright colours that filled the street. The blue on the take away sign looked so, so vibrant. I loved it! All the colours started to stand out drastically making me spin round in a circle taking it all in smiling. I felt as though the colours where big bright flashing lights, shining in my face and I loved it!

"So shall I meet you at seven yeah?" I spun round on the heel of my foot looking two strangers in the eyes. A girl with light brown hair who is, who is erm... I don't know. What? Am so confused! I don't erm what?! Are they shouting? STOP SHOUTING! What? Why is everyone shouting? I don't understand? What is going on? Erm make them stop shouting!

My fingernails dug into my head, as if I was pulling chunks out of my hair, and believe me I was close to. I managed to drag my way out of the city centre and make my way back to the hidden ally way that was filled with dirt, and cigarette buts that laid on the floor.

"What is happening!?" I was practically screaming at the floor, my hands now resting on my knees. My heart beat was getting faster and faster and my temperature rising higher and higher, making me suffocate. I tried to pulling my jacket off but all of my energy had disappeared a long time ago, making my just collapse into a great heap on the floor.

I can't breathe! John I love John He's my best friend help me John! Why are the birds screaming at me?! Why is my scarf so bright? I can't stop tingling! I CAN'T MOVE!

My muscles had tightened up making it impossible for me to move. My hands locking in a certain position making me panic even more. Why did I delete the medical stuff?!

No oxygen! Brain needs oxygen or I... Or I erm... I.

My eyes started dropping, as I started to sink down lower and lower into the ground, practically eating the dirt. I closed my eyes for a brief moment them recovered myself trying to pull myself onto my feet again. But collapsing again.

Or I...?

My eyes closed as I felt myself lose conciseness.

PASS OUT!


	4. Into the unhelpful mind palace

Chapter 4

I really enjoy writing this so I plan on doing quite a lot of chapter for it (If my exams don't get in the way...) Thank you all for reading I really appreciate it! Sorry if some words are wrong I tend to notice that after I have already written out the chapter. This kind of has a bit of sherlolly as well...

Sherlock's POV

I a woke suddenly gasping in a desperate attempt for air and also trying to piece myself back together. The dark gloomy ally had a magically transformed into a bright blue corridor with bright flashing lights, which bounced off the floor tiles and shone in my eyes. I winced slightly rubbing my eyes and pushing myself up, using the back of the wall as support. As soon as I got onto my feet I toppled over falling and hitting my funny bone, and believe me it was not funny, not one bit! I started to make my way slowly down the corridor, moving slowly shuffling my feet along. My jacket was covered head to toe in dirt which made me sigh in annoyance. I loved this jacket, it's my favourite jacket, and now I am going to have to buy a new one. I pulled at the collar of my jacket up hiding my face that stung in pain for a new found scratch.

I placed my hand on my face brushing my index finger across my scar and then trying to wipe away and blood that dared the drip from it with my thumb. The crimson red liquid drowned my thumb smothering it so no pink flesh was showing anymore; I grunted loudly pulling out a napkin from my jacket and wiping all the blood away. Now where do I put it? I looked room the corridor in search for a bin be obviously there wasn't one to be seen anywhere. So out of no choice I was forced to shove it back in my pocket.

How the hell did I do this? Where the hell am I? Wait a minute I was near birds, I swear! Loud birds, so I must have been very close to them!

I noticed a bright pink door at the bottom of the blue corridor; it stuck out vibrantly like a sore thumb. I made my way towards it, my curiosity brewing inside of me ready to explode. I grabbed the cold door handle allowing a small shiver to run down my spine. I wasn't bothered I was red hot, and the small chill made me feel slightly cooler somehow. I nudged the door slightly, that made it fling open suddenly and revel a man stood there, a familiar looking man.

The man was tall with a long black jacket that came down to his knees, but not like my jacket no his was not as good as mine. He has a deep blue tie on that caught my gaze immediately, with a neatly buttoned white shirt underneath. His shinny black shoes look almost brand new as they reflected the light off the single light bulb that hung high above our heads. His skin was also very evenly toned; showing that he likes to get out and about places a lot. Bags hid under his eyes making him look very tired and potentially quite sad. He had a sour expression on this face as soon as his eyes gazed upon me, I felt a little uncomfortable stood there really under his glare. He had chocolate brown eyes with grey short hair with small tints of brown still left in it. It was PC Lestrade.

"Well done Sherlock you have done it now haven't you!" He yelled at me. I had to take a small step back at his sudden outburst, unsure on what to make about it.

"What do you mean?" I asked my eye brows kittened together.

"I mean I have had to take you off all the cases!" My eyes widened in horror. What the hell is he on about?! Take me off the cases no he can't! I won't let him!

"WHY!" I screamed ready to fight my corner. His eyes made their way to the ground as if he was sad about something. I think I had more of a reason to be sad to be honest.

"Help someone help" he muttered softly to his self, I was so confused on what the hell was going on. I screamed at him once more desperate for an answer to my question.

"WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT GAVIN WHY ARE YOU TAKING ME OFF THE CASES?" I was ready for a fist fight with him. Then after a long pause he finally lifted his head up slowly and without blinking looked me dead in the eyes. I gulped nervous in what he was about to say "My name is Greg Sherlock"

I turned round running as fast as I could out of the room where Greg was, and ran down the blue corridor again spotting another yellow door and pushing my way quickly into it and without shock I was confronted with a girl with long blond hair tied up neatly up in a pony tail. Her rosy cheeks stood out from her pale completion and her rouge lips quivered a little at the sight of me. I took a small step closer to her watching her mimic me by taking one back. She wore a long white jacket that I usually saw her in, but this time she was wearing a pretty flower dress underneath that came down to her knees. This time it was Molly Hooper that was looking me dead in the eyes. I could see the tears rising in her eyes, and also how hard she was trying to fight them off.

"You don't care do you, not really" She muttered softly under her breath. There it was again human emotions Molly always felt them very strongly, it was her weakness. Human error. I didn't know how to response to her, the question was too hard for me to answer. I did care, I cared a lot for molly I just didn't really know how to express something like that, never mind put it into words. So I stood staring at her for a few seconds as I debated on what would be the most appropriate answer, but she asked me another one before I could actually reply.

"You lied I never really counted to you did I" A single tear dropped escaped her eye rolling down her soft cheek and then off her chin. She was quick to wipe it away.

"You counted the most molly and you always will, I don't want to you to ever forget that" I took a small step closer to her stroking her soft face with the back of my hand, and brushing a single strand of hair out of the way so I could see her better. She leaned in closer to me, her sweet heavenly scent making me relax suddenly. Her soft lips placed them self on the side of my face resting near my cheek bones, as she whispered quietly to me, her voice so soothing. "I don't believe you" She shoved me backwards as hard as she could and started to run out of the room, her coat flying with her. But then all of a sudden she turned back to face me shouting loudly this time.

"Hello can you hear me!" She was gone.

I ran after her making my way out of the door and looking down the hallway but she was nowhere to been seen. I sprinted down the corridor looking for her into I came to another door this time though it was red. I pushed it open with great force running in and screaming "MOLLY!" But instead of molly stood there it was someone else entirely. The one person I was dreading to see down here.

John.

He just stood there shaking his head rapidly at me and making his way over slowly. "WHY!" He shouted loudly as he could at me pacing the empty room that he was stood in for some reason. What why was everyone stood in an empty room? I didn't know what he was on about so I just stood there staring at him blankly unable to answer his question. I could see that this just got him angrier at me. "I SAID WHY SHERLOCK?"I again didn't respond to his question, just stood there unable to move or speak shock into the fact that John was this angry at me. For what he was angry at I had no idea? A obviously for not responding John being John hit me. The pain spread across my face making me lose my balance and fall backwards slowly the room empty room tilting slowly.

"Where losing you!" John screamed at me just before I made contact with the floor hitting my head hard on the concrete, and sending me yet again unconscious.

It didn't seem like long before I woke up again but this time I was surrounded by lots of familiar faces. Gavin who was still snarling at me, Sally who was shaking her head in annoyance, Janine who was kneeled beside me her eyes shut tight, Molly who was still upset with me, Anderson who was.. wait what Anderson? What was he doing here! I groaned silently at Anderson's presence and then made my way looking at all of the faces surrounding me.

Mrs Hudson gave me a sad sympathetic smile as soon as she saw me, Mary was holding the arm of John who refused to look at me, Irene was also there smiling happily at me but I could tell she was secretly hurting; she was just so good at tricking people. A bit like me I guess. Even Moriarty was there a massive grin running from one side of his face to the other, and was I surprised? Not in the slightest, he was just waiting for the moment we could shake hands in hell, and to be honest so could I.

My brother Mycroft then pushed his way past them all kneeling down at the side of me pushing Janine out of the way. Why was I not surprised Mycroft had something to do with this! I looked up at him staring him in the eye slightly confused.

"Sherlock I need you to fight it" He said his words ever so quietly and soft I almost couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Fight wha-"I was cut off when a sudden loud siren started ringing loudly in my ear, I clasped my hands over my ears trying to make it go away but it didn't work. Mycroft pulled both my hands away from the sides of my head and held them tight whispering quietly to me, deeply concerned.

"I need you to fight it little brother".


	5. Mary's discovery

Chapter 5

Okay I am going to make it so that Mary finds Sherlock but can I just say that this is NOT a relationship one... I don't ship them... A, because John and Mary are having a cute baby Sherlock and B, because In fact I don't ship anyone in Sherlock with another character in Sherlock (I like to ship 2 people from different shows because then that ship never has to end because they here never really meet in the first place) It saves me the heartbreak ok! (Mainly Doctor Who with Sherlock)

Also I know this one may be a bit short but I am going to do different stages for mary... I think unless my mind thinks of something else.

**MARY'S POV**

I wrapped my jacket round me rubbing my hand furiously together in a desperate attempt to get warm. The snow had started to cover the floor like a white blanket, and the warm soothing air that was once comforting me in the hardest times with john, had now turned against me going cold and making it look as though I was smoking every time I took a deep breath. I brushed my hair out on my face and pushed it behind my ear, walking out of the house and down the dark gloomy street that was light up by a single lamppost, which just flickered anyway because it didn't work properly.

I placed one of my hands on my baby bump, as if I was trying to get her inside my tummy warm as well, obviously she was warm already but what can I say mother's instinct had already kicked in and the need to protect her was burning bright like a flame.

I was just on my way to the shops but john had taken the car leaving me in a bit of a struggle, as the nearest shop wasn't just next door like I hoped it would be.

The walk was a very boring, cold long one that made me irritated by, but I need some milk and bread so I guessed it was time to take a trip out. A short cut! I opted for that option instead on traipsing around for ages and tiring myself out. I found it hard just walking up the stairs never mind walking all the way to the shops and back, which may I say again was one hell of a walk! Again...

The short cut leads me to the shops quicker by far! But there was only one problem that I knew about, drug dealers! I hated them, truly loathed them, but I wasn't particularly scared of them. I mean a two year old could confuse them when the where high, and when they wasn't and asking for money trying to act bad man I didn't find it really had to 'get rid' of them was it. Of course though those days where long behind me, stories of the past! But that doesn't mean I forgot about them, or even forgot how to do half the things I could do. Or should I say still could do! (Well not everything as the bump was a bit of an issue).

I walked passed a young man about 20 with a black hoody draped over his skinny frame and dark circles hiding under his eyes. He was so young why on earth was he wasting his life away? He snarled at me hissing softly, I started to walk drastically faster, the sooner I was out of here and at the shops the better.

I approached a dark alley way with dirt and muddles surrounding the it; even I didn't like it here! I wasn't too sure why, it just had a rather saddening atmosphere, also it looked like one of those alleyways where you got killed or mugged when walking down it on movies. I made my way close to the light that was shining at the bottom of the alley way, approaching it quickly until I noticed something slumped up against the wall. I took a small step closer to it noticing a silhouette of a man perched there, but he didn't look to good if I was perfectly honest. I noticed a black long jacket around him that looked rather familiar, but I shook the feeling off, how could a jacket be familiar? I decided to approach him to check if he was okay.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" The man didn't even flinched just laid there as still as a statue.

I took a small step closer, bending down and the side of him and grabbing his hand in search for a pulse in his wrist. There was still one there but I think he may be unconscious. I grabbed his shoulder shaking him a little bit hoping for some sort of response.

"Hello can you hear me?" I repeated myself, still hoping I would get some sort of reply.

He was laid on him front so I took the liberty to push him over so he was on his side, and he was heavier than I had predicted, and giving the fact that I was pregnant was not helping at all. I brushed a small strand of hair that had fell in front of my face during the struggle out of the way behind my ear, and sighed heavily trying to regain my breath. I noticed the man had curly brown hair that was completely out of control and sharp cheekbones, with plump red lips. And that's when it hit me! Sherlock.


	6. Waiting, in the waiting room

Chapter 6

Okay sorry for not writing in a while I have had exams I had to revise for, also I learnt how to use tumblr and I think you can guess what happened there... so yeah I finally forced myself to write something! This is not romance! No Sherlock and Mary shipping that would be weird!

Sorry that it's kind of short I will try and write a longer one later, it's just revision has to be done! I really need it...

Mary's POV

I placed my hands on my knees, my eyes closed shut in a desperate attempt to get away. I didn't know where I was going to go exactly; I never really made myself a happy place, maybe I should have done. Sherlock had his mind palace, it wasn't really a happy place but I am pretty sure he would rather be there then out here in the really world. I really shouldn't think about Sherlock, but how could I not? Seeing him lay their lifeless broke my heart a little, he had grown to be a good friend of mine, not to mention that he was the world to John.

My feet dangled downwards swinging backwards and forth, backwards and forth. The swinging was starting to make me feel sick but I refused to stop the continuous pace even though it made my stomach turn watching my legs go up and down. It was making me feel better, like a drug you shouldn't do but feel like you should.

I chewed the bottom of my gum, the waiting was killing me, endless waiting. The hardest bit was not knowing if the person is going to be okay, of course though you couldn't blame the Doctors or nurses they were just doing their best to help you, but sometimes you just feel as though they don't really care and that you just another problem moaning for help. That's what we all were doing; moaning for help, everyone in this hospital wanted it. That's why however much the waiting was killing me I also loved it to bits.

I sat up straight cracking my back and sighing softly to myself. I went for the option of not tell John, Molly or Mycroft in the thought of it pissing Sherlock off when he awoke. I also didn't want to worry them, even though I should definitely tell them.

This hard plastic chair was pulling a massive strain on my back sending little shots of pain down my spine and in my muscles. The 5 walls of this waiting room where sending me into delusions with its white and green swirls across the room.

The magazines where all spread out across the table after I had disposed each one flinging it back after I had looked through them all. I now knew what disaster Kim Kardashian had gone through this week as she walked out in the wrong outfit, and also how horrible it was for Paris Hilton when she lost her favourite purse. Honestly to me it was more like a joke magazine than a gossip one with the amount of crap that filled each and every one of the pages. But it did make the time pass so I wasn't massively bothered.

I rubbed my eyes sending myself into a small galaxy with swirls and patterns of light running around in my eyes until I finally pulled my hands away.

A massive alarm suddenly went off, hurting my ears and making my stomach sink.

A massive group of nurse suddenly burst through the door making me jump in my seat and take a minute to catch my breath. They ran past me as quickly as they could making some people in the waiting room jump up suddenly in the fear of it being for one of their loved one that needed the assistance. I young girl about 16 with long brown hair was the first to jump up, she had been crying since I had came in, I felt sorry for her she was too young to be feeling this pain.

One of the nurse pushed the door of the left hand side making it easier for some of the other nurses to get in, and that's when I noticed that the room they had ran into was Sherlock's.


End file.
